


巴贝尔曲

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 第九季背景
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	巴贝尔曲

Day 86

人有了心就不会老，有了家就不会死。

泛黄书页没被好好维护修葺，在翻动时发出骨骼断裂的清脆声响，扬起呛人尘屑。Sam在故纸堆里搜寻埃及神的传说，然后看见了这句话。  
他有点走神，没发现食指正抚过毛燥参差的纸张边缘，窗外透入的夕阳给指端书页染上绒涩卷曲轮廓，像即将燃烧起来的暖橙。  
Sam划过繁缛字符，翻过一页。

现在的他，不确定自己还拥有任何一项。

Day 72

细碎窸窣将静谧空气挑出褶皱，谨小慎微的挪动几乎让人无法察觉。  
几乎。  
Dean在听到声响的同时醒来，却没有睁眼。  
身后的人终于千辛万苦离开另一边床褥，贴身的羊绒圆领衫没发出半点摩擦声。一切复又归于可怕的静。  
脚步声，摩擦声，开门声，挪动声，所有预期中的都没有发生。  
Dean强压下疑惑，随后意识到Sam是在观察自己。  
不稳的呼吸声逐渐靠近，温意随距离的缩短流窜进Dean涌动的心里。他能听见自己无法抑制的响亮心跳，隐隐担心对方揭穿伪装。  
还没等真正接触，温度忽然又远离了。

悄然脚步，缓慢摩擦，沉闷开门，谨慎挪动。该发生的一个不落。  
似乎预演只是出了意外耽搁，此刻才回到正轨。  
这种事情，在Sam身上并不罕见。  
他却仍会为了这些空欢喜揪紧了心，又任由自己落入现实。  
Dean只是看弟弟的眼神就知道他想吃哪种套餐，看他的表情就知道会穿哪件衣服，从地狱里爬出来时，只用五秒钟就知道弟弟会用哪台手机哪个化名。  
他一度以为自己是Sam肚里的蛔虫。  
其实谁又能真的知道另一个人的想法。

房间里只剩下自己的呼吸声。  
白噪在耳中盘旋放大。  
Dean缩在松垮的被子里，觉得空气转瞬间降了许多度。  
他希望Sam别连Impala也带走，又担心他找不到别的代步工具。

床头灯打开，暗橙光线覆满半面墙壁。  
不知从哪儿飞来的蛾子围着光源呼啦啦地扑棱着翅膀，影子如在出演沉默哑剧。  
他怔怔地盯着这些昏郁颜色，心底深处有人舒了口气。  
Dean为自己这个反应害怕起来。

Day 42

2008年9月19日，你在做什么。

Sam感觉自己在漂浮着。不像被恶魔巫师施法降咒的后果，也不是被人割断脊椎后灵魂离开躯壳的虚浮。至少他还活着，这点Sam很清楚。  
只是无论做什么，都没有踏在地面上的实感。即使他已经确定自己正赤着双脚踩在平地上，仍有种随时要被水妖扯下浮藻中的险意。  
他就这样深浅不分地向前迈步，像是嗑了太多迷幻药或是误食了毒蝇伞，周围一切都混沌不清，将他环绕包裹在内核。  
出路无从，方向尽失，平衡混乱。  
强烈的眩晕与恶心让他摆动四肢挣扎起来。

“Sam？Sam！”  
猛然睁眼时，Sam目光所及之处仍是从天而降的星辰摇坠，深郁云尘缭绕堆积，他在一瞬间有种失明的错觉。  
“Sammy！”  
Dean的声音里满是担忧。与从前并无二致。  
云雾逐层散去的过程中，Sam模糊中误以为这仍是个梦。

然后他彻底醒来了。  
浸满冷汗的贴身T恤让他止不住颤抖，湿透的皮肤都染上凉意。  
这也许是Dean唤醒自己的原因。

“我没事，”语气仍是理智冷淡，“噩梦罢了。”

重新陷进浅灰毛呢毯子里，Sam阖上双眼。  
忽然意识到，自己仍睡在哥哥的床上。

Dean没开口，也没做什么，只是躺回去翻身背对他。  
大概是倦极了，没过多久呼吸变得平缓规律。

这是Sam住进地堡后，第一次在Dean房里过夜。  
意识放松下来，耳边的呼吸声如同低回悠长的月光，他甘心被这种安宁环绕。  
一切都很好。从未如此好过。  
即使没有温存怀抱。

他在坠入梦乡前回想起刚刚不甚真实的漂浮感，觉得有些熟悉。像是Dean被地狱犬带走的那四个月。  
直到那个周四他们再一次拥抱。  
而现在Sam说不准到底是庆幸，还是不幸。

Day 36

“Sam…”  
夹杂着呻吟的低哑呼唤如同歌谣，Sam在混乱不清的喘息中感觉自己变成火炉上翻滚沸腾的水，他没半点留情，狠狠撞进Dean身体里。  
他想吻住那双嘴唇。想要削弱对方的铁面具，想把伤人的话语都吞下，把真实想法都不择手段地逼迫出来。  
如果能通过这种方式把想法都灌进对方脑子里，他一定会在每次出现问题时，不遗余力地实现这个过程。

可惜不能。

Sam伸手啪地一下关上台灯，却在挺动中不慎碰翻灯旁的玻璃杯。冰冷酒液打湿了手背，杯子滚动几下，在地上脆声碎裂，像不着调的突兀音符。  
他收回满是威士忌的右手，遮住Dean的双眼，低头用力吻下变得高亢的叫喊。  
Dean听到了台灯熄灭的声音，听到了破碎的尖锐，他想起身看看怎么回事，却被一只湿漉漉的大手摁在眼睛上。浓郁酒香在黑暗中彷如诱惑，Dean沉沦在醉人欲望中，几乎要忍不住尖叫，却在下一秒被掠夺般地深吻。  
酒滴顺着晃动的指缝渗进Dean眼睛里，刺痛与烧灼让他闷声挣扎起来，一边拼命扒开让自己难受的手，一边推阻在Sam胸前，被迫分开的双腿毫无章法地乱动。  
覆在身上的人握住他抗拒的手扣在走形的床单上，仍像是不要命地亲吻，下身每一次狠狠深入都更加残忍与决绝。  
反抗与强制，这一切看起来更像暴行。  
Sam舔掉对方不断流下的泪水，像是要用这种无情的暴行把什么东西强行输注给Dean。

他们看不清彼此表情。  
也不会让人看见自己的表情。

Sam下床时为脚心传来的疼痛呼吸一滞。  
廊道的灯光映入屋内，盛了酒的玻璃杯在刚才的风暴中无辜地碎成一地，发出炫目而纯粹的破灭光辉。扎进脚心的碎片如同沉寂多时的报复，滴下的鲜血很快汇聚成一滩暗红，与浮动的余酒混在一起，彷如灾难中被毁灭的汹涌坍塌。  
他应该坐下来取出碎片，应该好好包扎，应该回应Dean僵持的疑惑，即使对方并没有问出口。

Sam站起来，摇晃着走出房间。

Day 29

Dean独自坐在Impala里，寻思着要在后座度过这一夜。  
这不是他们第一次分开猎魔，他却发疯地希望这是最后一次。  
而现在邪恶的女巫已经被杀死，他停在地堡附近却迟疑着不想进去。

Dean坐进后座，关门。  
门上深浅不一的刻痕让他慢了半拍。

在车门上刻字并不是非常容易的事。  
他们依然这么做了。在那么小的时候。  
Sam专心低头，鼓得肿肿的腮帮像要使出毕生的力气，双手扶住匕首刻得规规整整，连缩略点号都是实实在在的圆心坑。Dean忍不住嘲笑他把“S”刻成了阿拉伯数字，刚学会反驳的Sam拿小胖手点着对方棱棱角角的“D”说那根本就是父亲口袋里的酒壶。

Dean沿着生硬的痕迹抚摸，微小的金属细屑被刮擦下来，沾在指腹，染进甲缝。

人很容易在某个瞬间惊觉自己的苍老。  
当你曾经最爱看的新电影已经归入旧胶片，光影闪烁之间都能嗅出尘埃的气息。当你藏在匣中的照片已经冒出星点黄斑，而你固执得不愿让照片上的人脸碰到高锰酸钾或是显影液。当你最宝贝的磁带出了问题，人们却建议你换一台设备而不是修好一盘过期卡带。  
于是关于记忆的一切，都仿佛随之开始衰老泛黄，误以为已然经年累月。

幼年时在窄小旅馆看电影，Dean总对英雄主角有着莫名的向往。到后来才发现这种向往已经影响他太深。他希望自己能像英雄一样，为了拯救生命壮烈牺牲。现在却发现自己的结局更可能是英雄迟暮，前提是他真的成了英雄的话。  
每时每刻面临死亡，却无法真正死去。  
他不知道弟弟是不是也曾为此生出倦意。

天启之前，他并不期待看到结局后的曙光。那个时候的他深知不会看到黑夜过后破晓的晨曦，因为Dean和Sam就是这结局的一部分，是黑夜的牺牲品。他们会为了人类，战死在天使们的沙场，会成为传说，成为神话，却无法续写以后。

可最终他活了下来。  
以牺牲弟弟为代价。

Dean低着头安静了一会儿，回到驾驶座。  
至少现在他还有个家。  
他该回家了。

Day 15

有生命的人类就会有感情。  
而比起漫长曲折的生命，感情根本经不起耗费。

Sam吃着碗里的蔬菜沙拉，抬眼看对着笔记本研究的Dean。  
他想跟哥哥好好谈谈，却根本不知该如何开口。

Dean又灌了一口啤酒，嘴唇染上润泽湿意。  
Sam有些愣神。  
他知道自己对Dean的迷恋不正常。与其说迷恋，不如说只是无法自拔的耽溺。  
Sam有想过这是不是爱情的一种。曾有人说，藏匿太久的爱会发霉腐烂。他并不担心霉烂，甚至想着如果真的如此会好过很多。  
因为在他所认知的世界里，藏匿太久的爱从来都会莫名流失湮灭。没有什么会比爱更容易消失。

“看上去像案子。”Dean的声音划破静默空气，又将散开的安宁揉皱，“怀俄明一个小镇，这个月已经有三个壮汉活活掐死自己。”  
“人不可能掐死自己。坐标？”  
Sam应答得很好。没质疑也没多问。  
他注意到Dean手里的酒瓶又快见底。Sam不知道从什么时候开始，每当Dean主动开口前，总要先喝酒。  
他想抢下那些愚蠢的酒瓶，希望能跟哥哥清醒着好好谈一次。但是从何谈起呢。  
横亘在他们之间的问题太多。那些根深蒂固的东西已经化成毒虫，伺机蛀蚀啃咬他们仅存的感情。那些千疮百孔的爱染了伤，生了病。最终不得不眼睁睁看着自己逐步耗尽，疼痛不甘地死去。

他不止一次尝试过解决，天啊，简直已经可以用上亿次来形容了。  
但结果呢。  
然后Sam意识到，Dean并不想解决问题，他只希望快点跳过这一段，然后两人继续若无其事地当兄弟。  
其实只要Dean高兴，Sam也并不是非要找不开心。  
而Dean从未因逃避而高兴过。  
等到下次战火再生，问题又开始探头浮现。  
拔除染病腐烂的树根总是需要疼痛流血的，甚至可能与树根同归于尽。Sam一意孤行，只是不想任由病痛肆意下去了。

Dean平静的绿眼里写满迷茫和受伤。  
但Sam觉得自己没做错。

Day 5

“Dean，我们必须谈谈。”  
酒瓶搁在桌上，对面的人眼睛下方一片黯灰，疲惫而紧张。

Sam靠着关上的房门叹气。  
又一次谈心失败。  
Dean仍在退让妥协，每一句话都斟酌试探，像是看着Sam的脸色对话。这让Sam心里闷堵发慌。本该两个人一起放下心防解决的问题，不知何时变成了单方面对观念一致的执着。  
耐心与温情在未察觉时开始逐渐消耗。

Sam忽然想起一个大学时听过的故事。一对结婚十二年的异国夫妻，感情仍如初识般甜蜜和睦。知悉内情的人却说，他们从来都听不懂对方的语言。  
万千事物中，语言也许是障碍之源。

他扯起嘴角自嘲，有些羡慕那对不说话的夫妻。

Day 100

Sam没离开堪萨斯，甚至没离开黎巴嫩镇。  
Dean的气味仿佛还在身上。  
他从来不知道，想念又烫又厚，是可以灼伤人的东西。

不远处夜空忽然闪过浓艳烟花。  
他用力眨两下眼，直起身子。  
更多的火焰升上天空，在即将燃尽时噼里啪啦开出漫天盛绚。

整个过程并没持续多久，大概是哪家孩子在偷偷玩耍。  
明灭光影中，Sam想起八岁那年见过的花火，在Dean眼里闪烁着快活漂亮的光芒。那是他记忆中最美的烟火，Dean的脸生动如同王座上的耀眼宝石。

他们之间还有很多问题。  
也许这辈子都没办法解决。  
他们之间的感情也许早就消耗殆尽。

但他可能更没办法再忍受生离。  
这已经成了无法割舍的习惯。  
成了不愿意再碰，却又不得不沾的瘾。

Sam整了整背包，希望能赶上最后一班车。

Day 1

Sam想起对Kevin的承诺。  
他独自坐在黢黑的房间里，被心里翻腾的汩汩岩浆炙烤燃烧。  
听见Dean打开房门，脚步声在离自己一扇门的地方停下。  
他侧头聆听，心跳声让指端微微发颤。

如果Dean愿意，可以直接推开这扇不重的木板。  
他屏息等待。

Day 0

他们说，来吧，我们要建造一座城和一座塔，塔顶通天，为要传扬我们的名，免得我们分散在全地上。  
————《创世纪》

END

后记：

我觉着大概很多问题没交代清楚，大家觉着看不懂，所以在这里解释一下。  
这是我看完914之后的产物。其实SD之间一直存在问题，只是从来没办法好好沟通。他们立场不同，解决问题的心态不同。Sam看清楚了问题所在想要解决，Dean却更倾向于妥协或是一笔带过不做深究。这两种截然不同的态度导致两人之间关系无法真正回到从前。  
这让我想起圣经中有个关于巴别塔的故事，人们想要建造这座通天塔以使彼此不至分散，最终却还是被打乱，从此语言不通。  
原本我想写一段在缺失与消耗中死去的感情。但最终认为，他们之间的感情更像是无法理解的、仿佛天生就有的习惯。  
最终Sam还是回到Dean身边，无论以后会如何。  
希望这么解释能让大家明白。


End file.
